SoMa Week 2015 (AKA Heaven Week)
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Its that time of year again, join Soul and Maka as they show their relationship in 7 different awesome ways! Current: Maka Albarn and Soul Evans have a beach day together, and soon drama hits the fan. Will Maka open her locked heart completely to her silvered haired "friend"? READ TO FIND OUT! -DONE FOR THE YEAR-
1. Geeking Out (Day 1)

**Hello Peoples, SoMa Week 2015 has officially started today, so im gonna post 7 prompts from Sunday to Saturday. So lets all enjoy this heavenly week and make the best of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater...*balls in tears***

* * *

_**Geeking out**_

Maka sat in front of the small T.V. of the living room, her full attention was stolen from the T.V. program currently on. It was a new TV show that started airing a few months ago called " Fantasy Adventure", it was about a girl who was stuck in a foreign world that was in medieval times, but had futuristic aspects. Her name was Yuna and she was trying to find her way back home.

A marathon was on today, and for once homework, books, or cleaning was not on Maka's mind right now. Every Wednesday, a new episode would come on and she would go home immediately just to be the first to watch it. But Maka wasn't the only hardcore fan, the whole Death City would go bananas over Fantasy Adventure.

It was like the ideal show, it had action, a cool story plot, romance, and complete badassery. " No, Yuna don't go into the castle it's a trap." Maka shouted at the TV. She obviously knew what was going to happen next, but she wanted to warn the main character who obviously couldn't hear her.

" I'm home." a deep voice called out. Maka ignored him and continued watching Fantasy Adventure, she already knew it was her boyfriend Soul. Soul was carrying grocery bags in his hands since it was his turn to cook tonight. He stopped walking when he saw Maka watch that new TV show the whole Death City is talking about. " Why does everyone like that damn show so much, like everywhere I go I see people either talking about it or watching it.." Soul said, clearly irritated.

Maka turned her head around at the speed of lightning, " Soul, you didn't even give the show a try and you're already judging it, it's a really good show y'know." Maka said, she emphasized "really" with her tone of voice. Soul shrugged his shoulders in response, " I don't really like mainstream shows, people tend to overhype it too much and the shows aren't that good." Soul said before he put away the groceries. As Fantasy Adventure went to a commercial break, Maka went to the kitchen to change Soul's mind. If Maka knew nothing else she knew that she was the Queen of Stubbornness, Soul is not getting away that easy.

" Soul I'm telling you it's worth the hype, the show practically gets 100 to 700 million views each week, just watch the first episode and tell me then if you don't like it." Maka pleaded. Soul stared at her for a awhile after he put the milk in the fridge. He'll give it a shot, besides, he was curious what was sooooo cool about this show. That night after they ate their dinner, Soul got his laptop and searched up the first episode of Fantasy Adventure.

Twenty-two minutes later, Soul eagerly clicked the next episode, he had to admit the first episode captured his attention, but all shows do that to get a lot a views...

7 hours later, Soul is on the season one finale, he literally watched Fantasy Adventure all night long, it was just so...good. He fell asleep early in the morning, still leaving his computer on.

"Soul did you seriously watch Fantasy Adventure all night." Maka said. She came in Soul's room this morning to see her boyfriend laying down on his bed with his computer on his stomach, his eyes were glued to the bright computer screen. Maka giggled and said " I told you so." as she sat on his bed and paused the current episode.

" Looks like you're a fan" Maka said. Soul tiredly looked up at Maka and rubbed his eyes. " Yeah, yeah fine, you were right...I can see why people like it so much" Soul said truthfully. A moment of silence lingered between the two teenagers until...

" But do you remember when Yuna kicked that demon unicorn's as-"

" OH, MY DEATH THAT WAS SO COOL!" Soul shouted excitedly.

Maka has long forgotten about the breakfast she made and talked with Soul about Fantasy Adventure for about 2 hours.

" I can't see Yuna being with that Prince guy. I ship her with Patrick instead, I mean he defended her countless times and almost died for her, he clearly loves her more." Maka fangirled.

Soul nodded, " I agree, that Prince guy is too cheesy and lovey-dovey for a badass like Yuna."

Maka smiled as she circled Soul's chest, she looked at his clock, it read 1:34 p.m.

" Soul I think we forgot breakfast, how long have we have been talking?" Maka said, as she sat up from Soul's chest.

" We've have been talking for a long time, well I guess we'll have some brunch then." Soul said.

As Soul and Maka went to the kitchen, Soul thought of something," Maka, when does Fantasy Adventure comes on T.V.?" Soul asked.

Maka answered him without even thinking or looking at him (that's the kind of fan she is), "Wednesdays at 6:30 p.m. on Death Cartoons." Maka said automatically without thinking. " And what day is it?" Soul asked leisurely.

Maka looked at the calendar, " Um it's the 25 of March so it's a Weds- OH MY DEATH!" Maka squealed. Soul chuckled at his girlfriend's cuteness and reheated his cold breakfast, " It looks like season 2 premieres today, doesn't it Maka?" Soul said. Looks like Soul and Maka are gonna geek out tonight.

* * *

**So thats "Geeking out", if you want to participate in SoMa week, go to Tumblr and go to SoulxMakaweek account to get the full details. Spread the word and join the SoMa party...(Man im so corny)**

**I hope you enjoyed this prompt, please follow,favorite, and comment what you think!**

**"Geeks are people who love something so much that all the details matter"-Unknown**

**-NQ**


	2. Cuddles (Day 2)

**Hey again, this is day two of SoMa week, this is gonna be all cute and fluffy so Enjoy!**

**Lets get it on...*hides forever***

* * *

_**Cuddles**_

Maka quietly tip toed from her room to Soul's room, she was in desperate need for physical affection at the moment. This time not in a sexual, lustful way, just in a cuddly, needy way, she doesn't care if its 2 o'clock in the damn morning. She needs her sweet teddy bear of a boyfriend, and Maka Albarn intends to get him. Soul's room door was slightly open, Maka silently cursed to herself, his door gets squeaky when someone opens it.

Maka always tells him to put some oil on the door hinges, but Soul just gets lazy and doesn't never do it. Maka decided to steadily open his door, the squeaking from the door wasn't too loud but it still squeaked. Maka only opened the door halfway enough for her skinny figure to slide in Soul's room.

Maka paused for a moment and saw a body covered in a green sheet and nothing but white hair on the pillow, Maka slowly walked to Soul's bed, and shook him a little. There was no response, Maka pouted and shook him more with a little more force this time.

Still no response.

Maka got frustrated began to tap Soul on his chest, soon after he furrowed his closed eyes and shifted his body in the same direction of Maka.

But there was still no response.

Maka groaned, she shook and taped him continuously calling his name out several times. He really was a heavy sleeper. Soul finally opened his eyes and grunted in response, " Soul, hey, are you up?" Maka asked. Soul yawned and looked at his clock, it read "2:28 a.m.", he sighed and closed his eyes again, " Yeah, why did you wake me up it's the middle of the night?" Soul said with a raspy tone.

Maka blushed and grabbed his cold hands, " Um...you'll probably say no to this, but can we..." Maka was interrupted by a forceful pull on Soul's bed. Maka let out a high-pitched squeal, clearly surprised and Soul wrapped his arms around her petite frame and kissed her forehead.

" You know you don't have to ask, I told you if you want to cuddle to just come in my room and get in my bed." Soul murmured against her loose hair. Maka snuggled to Soul closer and blushed harder than before, " I know, but I don't want to rudely wake you up from your sleep, especially since you barely get any these days." Maka said.

Since Soul was a Deathscythe now, he only got sleep on the weekends. Maka felt Soul's infamous smirk against her head, " Well you kinda just did the exact same thing a moment ago, Sweetheart." Soul said as he pushed some of Maka's hair from her face.

Maka buried her face in his chest, " I'm so sorry, Im being selfish waking you up just to do something stupid like cuddle." Maka said feeling regretful now." Maka I don't care if you break my sleep, if you need me don't hesitate to come to me" Soul reassured her. Maka smiled and closed her eyes letting the peaceful air drift her off to sleep. Maka simply hummed in response and let the slumber take her away. Soul used one of his hands to caress her silky hair and held her tightly against his chest. Soon falling asleep in peaceful silence.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed that, sorry its a little short but i wanted to make it short and sweet...**

**So fav,follow, and comment what ya think!**

**Love you guys! *winks through computer screen* RANDOM QUOTE TIME**

**"Keep your head up high, beautiful"-Tumblr**

**-NQ**


	3. Catharsis (Day 3)

**Hey my peeps, this is day three of the beautiful SoMa week, and in case you didn't know _Catharsis_ means "the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions."**

** So Enjoy and feel the SoMa feels!**

* * *

**Catharsis**

Maka let out a loud frustrated groan as she texted her Ex boyfriend, Hiro, on her phone, she was highly upset at the fact that he moved on so quickly with another girl. And they just broke up four days ago. The poor girl was walking around the local park, getting some fresh air from crying nearly all week and being cooped up in her small apartment.

Her friends begged her to come hang out and find a new guy, but she can't. She has been dating Hiro for 4 months, and during those months she felt something she never felt before, love. As she was about to send the next angry text, she bumped into something hard, her phone dropped on the ground, and Maka angerliy looked up at the bastard who clearly doesn't know directions.

In front of her was a male with white hair, red eyes, and weirdly handsome facial features. He was a lot taller from the petite girl and had a lean build. The mysterious guy raised his eyebrows and looked at her up and down a couple of times, examining her. Maka soon blushed and got embarrassed, " Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Maka said shyly.

The guy simply smirked, showing sharp teeth and lean down to pick up Maka's phone, "Don't worry about it, it's cool, Soul Evans." Soul said as he held his hand out. Maka took her phone from his hand, then shook it and smiled at him, " Maka Albarn, thank you for getting my phone" Maka said. "You were pretty engaged in your phone there, I know your boyfriend is amazing and everything but make sure you watch where your going. Ever heard of "don't text and walk." Soul said humorously.

Maka fake smile slowly dropped into a sad frown, " Well, you see I kinda don't have a...boyfriend right now" Maka said morosely. Soul eyes widened in shock and furrowed his eyebrows together, " A cute girl like you, single...what is the world coming to these days. Well I'm sorry for assuming Maka, looks like I hit a nerve, that was not cool." Soul scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Maka blushed deeply from his nice compliment, then shook her head to snap out of it. This guy is making her blush and she didn't even know him that well. " No, no, your completely fine, you didn't know...I actually broke up with my last boyfriend a few days ago and it's been rough on me." Maka said wistfully, sounding emotionally drained.

Soul paused for a moment and looked at the ground, then looked back up. " I hope I'm not getting too much in your business, but how did you guys break up?" Soul asked. Maka was silent, it was something about this guy that's was so...what's the word

…**..Trusting...**

Maka could sense it, so surprisingly she decided to tell him. "Well...last week I was going to surprise him by coming over with some cookies I baked for him, but when I saw him...he...he..." Maka suddenly started to burst in tears. Her Ex did her so wrong she couldn't even get the next statement out. Soul grabbed her small frame and hugged her with contentment.

Soul usually didn't do these things like comfort a random girl in the park, but it was something about this girl that makes him attracted to her. Soul sat her down on a nearby bench, it was a good thing there were not many people at the park today, crying in public is one of the humiliating situations you can be in.

For about 2 hours, Maka told Soul all her frustrations about her Ex, and her whole situation in general and Soul listened to every word that spoken from her mouth. From what he have heard from the poor girl, this guy sounds like a complete asshole, how can he do a nice,sweet girl so wrong.

"And he texted me today that I won't find another guy like him" Maka finished, wiping her snotty nose with a tissue. It was silent for a moment, nothing but the sound of leaves scraping against the sidewalk curb.

" It's his loss..." Soul said.

Maka looked up at him with an surprised expression and waited for him to continue. Soul locked his eyes with hers, " I mean, by talking to you seem like a really cool girl, and you sound really dedicated. You shouldn't worry over a doushebag who probably never cared about you, you deserve better." Soul said.

Maka was silent for a long time, letting Soul's choice of wisdom repeat over and over in her head. Then, Maka cracked a smile and laughed wholeheartedly. Soul gave her a confused look, "Ok you were just balling in tears a moment ago now your laughing like nothings wrong, no offense but you have a bad case of mood swings." Maka rolled her eyes at him, and playfully punched his arm.

" Dummy I'm not moody, I still feel like shit but I feel a lot better than I did a couple hours ago...I practically vented all my problems to a guy I met a few hours ago and you actually understood and listened to every word I had to say." Maka took a deep breath and continued "Look long story short I'm trying to say thank you...for everything" Maka finished, Soul genuinely smiled at the girl, he hasn't done that to anyone in a long time.

**"No Problem Bookworm."**

Maka shot him another glare and Soul just chuckled lightly. "How about I take you out to a diner in town tonight and we can forget about that jackass...not like a date or anything. Just as friends, sounds cool?" Soul said with a hint of nervousness hidden in his voice.

In Soul Evans book, that was an equivalent question of asking to "hang out". But of course by talking to Soul Evans all this time, Maka Albarn noticed that he is one of those awkward guys that acts all tough, but in reality is just a big softie hiding behind a mask.

Maka gave Soul a amiable smile as a sign of agreement, she really likes this new friend she made today. She is not getting in another relationship anytime soon, but there is something about Soul that makes him so...compelling. She doesn't know if its his oddly good-looking features or his stunning personality or his cunning intelligence, hell it could be all.

For now she just go slow and see where they're relationship will head in the future, but what she doesn't know is that this moment is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**So that's it, please fav,follow, and comment what you think...**

**RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

**"Different Is Beautiful"-Tumblr**

**-NQ**


	4. Dragons (Day 4)

_**Welcome kiddies to Day four, this is a midevil times A.U., so I hope you enjoy!**_

_**READ...NOW**_

* * *

Soul climbed up on the wooden stairs, Princess Maka left for him, for months they have keep their relationship a secret. King Spirit disapproved of the young boy for his infamous reputation in Death Kingdom. He was a handsome young fellow and almost all the young ladies of Death Kingdom loves him. But Soul didn't care about all that, all he truly cares about is the beautiful young mistress that takes his breath away.

As Soul climbed the final step of the tall latter, he saw Maka's window door open for him to come in. He slowly walked in her room, he wanted to be quiet so the guards near her front door won't bust him out. He saw Maka sleeping peacefully in her gigantic bed, Soul smiled and pushed the ashy blonde locks from her face. Maka face squinted from his touch and slowly opened her eyes to see Soul staring down at her softly.

Maka blushed and sat up from her bed, " S-Soul, you're here, I didn't even notice you came in." Maka whispered. Soul sat on her bed and gave her his infamous grin, "Well I have to be quiet so your Goons for bodyguards wont throw me out" Maka chuckled lightly at his humorous statement. Soul sat up and pulled out his hand for Maka to take, " I got a surprise for you, I think you'll really like it." Soul said.

Maka was about to grab his hand but hesitated," Soul I-I can't, what if the guards check on me and I'm not there, my father will be furious and-" Soul caressed her soft cheek and lightly pushed her head up to meet his. " Hey, It's not my decision to make you do something, but we'll just be gone for a couple of hours, I promise I'll bring you back before morning." Maka said nothing but stared in his bright crimson eyes that sparkled from the moonlight. " Please Maka,you can't keep living in fear missing out of the fun opportunities of life, please come with me" Soul pleaded quietly.

Maka could tell Soul really wanted to show her something important, and her guards only check on her in the morning unless she's screaming at night or is in trouble. She rarely leaves the castle because her father is too overprotective and barely does anything fun but read her books, and here she was having a boy in her room pleading her to sneek out in the middle of the night.

Maka sighed and smiled at the rebellious Prince," Ok, but strictly two hours nothing more, nothing less. And you better bring me back by morning or you can kiss your secret visits with me goodbye, am I clear?" Maka said with all seriousness in her voice and face. Soul grinned and kissed Maka's hand, "Yes, M'lady I understand" Maka blushed again and let Soul bring her down the castle.

" So what exactly are you going to show me?" Maka was really curious of what Soul went through all this trouble to show her. Soul keep walking his secret trail while he held Maka's warm hand tightly, " I told you it's a secret, all I know is that your gonna love it, have some patience. Geez your just like your annoying father." Soul said. Maka pulled out her book from her nightgown and slammed it in the Prince's head.

Soul fell on the ground and turned his head immediately to the angry girl, " Bloody hell, what in Death's name was that for?" Soul yelled. Maka just hmphed, and continue walking the direction Soul was walking. After Soul finally recovered, he saw that Maka was nowhere in sight, he started to panic. " This is not cool, what if I lost her, Death knows that crazy old man will have my head" Soul called out to Maka's name over and over, getting more worried by the minute.

Finally after a few more minutes of panic searching he saw Maka standing there, not moving an inch. Soul sighed in relief, " Maka you scared me, don't leave like that seriously your father will kill me if I lost...um Maka." Soul shook her trying to snap her out of it, her face was flabbergasted, then she pointed at what she was looking at. Soul looked toward the direction she was looking at, then he smirked.

It was a red dragon, it had ocean blue eyes and it was flying gracefully in the night sky.

Maka was utterly shocked and Soul whistled a little tune for the dragon to come down, the dragon flapped its wings carefully so it won't make a whole lot of noise. Soul went up to the dragon, a rubbed her affectionately, "Hey girl, I bought a friend to meet you, be nice ok?" the dragon grunted excitedly in response. Soul turned to Maka who was still astonished, Soul walked up to her " I told you you'll like my surprise." Soul said.

Maka laughed and looked at the dragon with amazement, " Of course I am, I read about dragons in books when I was little, but I never actually saw one in real life." Maka said. Soul nodded, "I see..well Maka meet Nuria, Nuria this is my "friend" Princess Maka" Soul introduced. Maka turned to Soul, " Soul, c-can I pet her" Maka asked. Soul grabbed Maka's hand, "Yeah, but be careful, Nuria can be a little shy when meeting new humans." Maka nodded with understanding.

Maka and Soul walked slowly to Nuria and Nuria stood with her tail covering her body. " It's ok Nuria, Maka wont hurt you." Soul took Maka's hand and rubbed it on Nuria's red skin. Nuria traced her blue eyes over to Maka, and Maka smiled sweetly at the dragon. Soul let go of Maka's hand, and after a moment Nuria got excited and playfully tackled Maka.

After being pinned to the ground Maka laughed uncontrollably, " Haha your so adorable, Soul this is the sweetest dragon I've ever met." Maka said. Nuria licked Maka, which made Maka smile but cringe at the same time, that made Soul chuckled, " She must really likes you, and Nuria why do you lick every person you meet."

Nuria got off of Maka and Maka continued to pet her," No, it's fine she's really sweet" Maka said. " Ok, so I didn't bring you all the way here to meet Nuria..." Maka looked up at Soul waiting for him to continue.

Soul climbed on Nurias back and held out his hand, " We're gonna go night flying"

Maka gasped in shock and smiled brightly, she climbed on Nurias back and took Soul's hand to boost herself up. She wrapped her arms around Soul's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ok, Nuria lets fly" Soul whispered in Nuria's ear. Nuria grunted in agreement and started to lift up in the cool air. Maka held on Soul's waist tighter and started to look up in the sky.

Nuria started flying smoothly through the night air, Maka looked down to see the whole kingdom decorated with lights everywhere. Maka couldn't believe this was happening, she was flying on a dragon, all in all it was one of the most exciting experiences she ever had. Soul turned his head to see Maka having the time of her life. " Heh this is pretty cool, huh." Soul yelled. Maka scoffed, " More like amazing, the kingdom looks so small from here" Maka said. Soul turned back around and grinned, " I glad your having fun" Soul said.

As long as the girl he loves is happy, then there's no reason for him not to be happy.

After a couple of hours of flying, Nuria started to get tired, so Soul took her back to her sleeping grounds. He took Maka to different of his secret places where they talked for hours about his adventures and as time slipped by, it was morning.

" Oh no, it's morning already, Soul can you please take me back to my room as soon as you can?" Maka said as she started to put her night slippers back on. Soul panicked and walked (more like ran) and helped her climbed her ladder back to her room.

As they got in her room Maka hugged Soul firmly and Soul returned the gesture, "Soul, thank you so much for last night, it was...wonderful" Maka said. Soul looked down at her, brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

Maka blushed deeply and looked down shyly, Soul brought her chin to see her face. They were slowly leaning in, both of they're lips brushing against each other...

" YOU LITTLE BRAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE PRINCESS!" King Spirit screamed. Both of Maka's guards were right behind him with "intimidating" looks on their faces. " Oh man, I'll see you later Maka." Soul kissed her quickly on the forehead and whistled loudly.

A few seconds later a red dragon appeared and Soul ran out Maka's window to jump to Nuria's back. " WAIT COME BACK HERE, YOU LOW LIFE!" King Spirit yelled in the distance. Soul winked at Maka as he flew away in the distance. Maka turned scarlet and giggled at her dorky Prince Charming.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed that, I hope you guys are having a wonderful SoMa week so far...**

**...RANDOM QUOTE TIME**

**"Life is too short to wait"- Unknown**

**-NQ**


	5. Skinny Dipping (Day 5)

**Ok before we start, this is my first time doing something NSFW-ish, so if its not good please give me some constructive criticism if you have experience with that in the comments, it'll help me out alot. This is a mix of Night Swimming and Skinny Dipping so enjoy my precious!**

**Letsa go...**

* * *

**Night Swimming**

Maka walked down the long hallway of Death City's local pool house, no one was in sight, it was literally like a ghost town. " I didn't know, the pool was opened at midnight" Maka thought. Soul texted her earlier telling her to meet her here, and in Maka's case she didn't know how to swim, but she wasn't going to lose her pride letting Soul know that. Maka started to get lost, the place was just so gigantic, during the day most of Death City comes here to keep themselves cool from the notorious heat that Nevada brings.

After another 10 minutes of constant searching, she heard some water splashing, she looked to see a giant pool with someone in it. Maka walked closer to see if it was Soul, and she saw him come up from the water with all his white hair covering his face. After he pushed his wet hair from his face, he looked up to see Maka peeping at him.

Soul smirked, " I see you came, Angel" Maka blushed at her nickname Soul gave her when they started dating awhile ago. " Ok, why did you text me to come to the local pool in the middle of the night" Maka said. " Well my dear Maka, you are going skinny dipping with me" Soul said. Maka gave Soul a dumbfounded look, " W-What?" Maka said. Soul swam closer in her direction and tugged on the fabric on her jeans, " Were going skinny dipping,now strip." Soul said.

Maka blushed even more, " Wait, hold on! What if someone sees us-" " Maka chill, no one comes here at midnight, trust me it'll be fine" Soul said. Maka stayed silent, then soon after started to take off her yellow tank top, then her denim shorts, now she was in her underwear. Maka stared at Soul, and Soul nodded for her to continue. She sighed as she took off her bra, " I can't believe I'm even doing this, your really a bad influence on me you know that?" Maka said. Soul shrugged his shoulders, " But you can't seem to resist me, Maka" Soul said mischievously.

Maka rolled her eyes, and was now completely naked, and Soul held out his arms waiting for her to jump. Maka took out her pigtails and shook her head repeatedly letting her blonde hair fall to her back. Maka smiled and jumped in Soul's arms, splashing a bunch of water everywhere. Maka kept her small arms around Soul's neck, and Soul held on Maka's waist. Soul pushed some of Maka's wet hair out of the way, " You know how to swim, right?" Soul asked.

Maka flustered and stayed silent,"Dammit, i'm busted." Maka thought to herself. Soul snickered, " Maka Albarn, doesn't know how to swim, straight A student, 2 star meister, the one made me into a Deathscythe, cannot swim. If you couldn't swim you could of just told me earlier, Tiny tits" Soul said.

Maka covered her chest, and gave Soul a mean look. Soul chuckled, " Maka there no point to hide them, I saw you naked many times before, besides..." Soul nibbled on her ear. "…...I like your tits..." Soul whispered huskily. Maka blushed for the hundredth time today, it always seems like Soul can always make her blush without even trying.

Maka punched him in the arm, , " Are you gonna teach me how to swim or not." Maka spat. Soul nodded and swam backwards, still holding Maka's hands firmly. " Ok, so we're gonna start you off, by teaching you how to stroke." Soul said. Maka nodded slowly, and Soul put his hand on Maka's stomach and started to turn her over.

" Woah, woah, woah" Maka said alarmed. Soul looked at her confused, " What?" " Why are you turning me?" Mak asked. " Maka don't worry I won't let you drown, do you trust me?" Maka nodded. " Then there should be nothing to worry about, now c'mere" Maka swam closer to Soul, then Soul pushed her face forward. Soul placed his hand on her stomach, " Now kick your feet" Soul instructed.

Maka kicked with great force and splashed water everywhere, " Hey, you don't have to kick that hard, just kick gracefully. Like this." Soul demonstrated by swimming a small circle then came back over to Maka. Maka nodded and started to paddle, she was getting the hang of this already, she really is lucky she's a fast learner.

As Maka was enjoying her swimming for the first time, Soul was watching her trying to control his demanding hormones. From Soul's view, he can see Maka's beautiful legs kick up and down, not to mention her sexy ass sticking out tempting him to touch it. Damn him and his teenage hormones, he was at the fresh age of eighteen, he would of thought he'd grown out of this "out-of-control hormone phase". But he couldn't help it, even now Maka just unintentionally makes him crazy for her. That girl was sure something else.

" Soul I think I got it!" Maka interrupted his thoughts. Soul looked up to see Maka smiling, giggling that cute laugh that makes his fucking heart melt. Soul swam to Maka, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her hungrily. Maka kissed back, tugging on his wet hair, pressing her body against his. Soul then kissed and bit on her neck which made Maka moan. He smirked against her skin, knowing he had a affect on her.

" Fuck Maka you have no idea what you do to me." Soul whispered to Maka's ear. Maka traced one of her fingers over Soul's jawline, she can feel the white rough stubble on his chin, then out of nowhere Maka purposely splashed some water in Soul's face. Soul flinched from the water and his hair covered his eyes, all he can do is hear Maka laughing at him. Soul grinned wickedly, she wants to play that game huh. Soul wiped his hair from his face and just stared at Maka with his eyebrow raised, challenging her.

Maka smiled widely at him, trying not to snicker, waiting for his next move. Soul suddenly dove underwater, nowhere to be seen. Maka panicked, she didn't know how to swim underwater yet, she tried to look down the pool to see Soul but the pool is too deep to see anything. After what it seem like forever, Maka felt a presence behind her, before she even had time to move she was pulled down by a strong pair of arms underwater.

Maka held her breath and turn to see Soul with his cocky ass smirk on his face. Soul went up and kissed Maka, keeping his lips tightly against hers, exchanging the only air they had. Both of them moved through the deep water as they embraced each other lovingly. Everything was blurry, they were both naked, they could possibly get caught, but all of that didn't matter right now. They were in love, so nothing could get in their way.

* * *

**So thats it, also thanks for all the good feedback guys, it makes me tear up a little...*sniff***

**Anyway, thanks for reading, again forgive me if I wrote like a middle schooler trying to be sexy, i did the best I can ok...RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

**"Start living your life fearlessly"-Unknown**

**-NQ**


	6. Worth It (Day 6)

Ok im late, but this is day 6 of my SoMa Week prompt, I'll post my last one tomorrow maybe!

Enjoy, and grab some popcorn because this is a long one...

* * *

**Worth it**

Maka drinks her strawberry milkshake as tapped her foot nervously, this was the first time she have ever skipped school. Yes, the goody-goody Maka Albarn missed out on her academics to "have fun". It was her friend, Liz, who used the great power of peer pressure to make the poor girl do such a crime. But what's even worse is that Liz ditched her for this supposedly hot guy she's been seeing often.

Now Maka was sitting alone in this 50's themed diner drinking a milkshake, letting the rock and roll music in the background blast in her head. The milkshake was so big, Maka didn't even know why she gotten a large when she was a bird eater. Pain and nervousness mingled in Maka's stomach, she sat up from her booth and walked to throw her milkshake away-

**CRASH!**

Maka bumped into someone which sadly made her unfinished milkshake splash on her favorite shirt, and black jeans. The glass stuttered into pieces on hard floor, spilling the remaining milkshake on the ground. Maka backed up in utter shock, could her day get any worse.

First, her best friend ditches her for a random guy, who in Maka's option is a total meathead jerk. Second, her perfect attendance is down the toilet, and she gonna fall behind in her classes. And finally, this dumbass toped the icing on the cake by making her spill her milkshake on her shirt.

_Just great._

"Oh damn, my bad, here-" Maka looked angrily in her current direction to see a guy (a very attractive one at that) grabbing napkins from the nearby table. The handsome guy tried to wipe the strawberry milkshake off her shirt, but it didn't really help, it actually made it worse by smearing it deep on her shirt. Soul realized he was making matters worse and stopped rubbing her shirt, "Oh man, I made it worse didn't I. Hey I'm sorry for bumping into you." Soul used other napkins to wipe the milkshake off the floor and picked up some glass, throwing it in the trash.

Maka fake smiled and picked up the remaining glass,"Oh, no it's ok, it was just an accident...really you didn't mean it." Soul stared at her for a little while and thought of something."Then how about I take you out, y'know to make up for that shitty move." Soul said. Maka hesitated and looked around the restaurant to simply avoid his eyes, she wasn't really good at talking to guys, she's not like Liz who can easily talk to guys with no problem.

"Uh...well I uh, you see...umm." Dammit Maka get your shit together, theres a really cute guy asking to take you out, and your ruining it, get your head in the game girl! "Sure,why not." Maka smiled shyly. Soul slick grinned widen and kept his hands in jacket pockets, "Cool, my name is Soul, what's yours, Blondie?" Maka rolled her eyes at her nickname.

"My name is Maka...Maka Albarn." Why did I tell him my full name, he could be a serial killer, Maka thought. Soul nodded, " Maka, Maka, Maka Albarn." Soul said her name trying to memorize it, like he was studying for a test or something.

"Well Blondie, lucky for you I'm a guy who knows a lot of places in this town, so we should get going shall we?" Soul opened the front door and Maka walked out in front of him. She can't believe what she's getting herself into, she's skipping school with a guy she just met, her day was truly bizarre. "So, where's your car?" Maka asked, looking around the parking lot. Soul walked beside her and pointed at the vehicle, Maka's jaw dropped.

It was a orange motorbike, Soul cranked it up and it roared with life, Maka was still paralyzed in fear. Soul swinged his leg over and turned his back to the frightened girl, he patted the seat signaling her to hop on, but Maka shook her head. "I am not getting on that thing." Maka said.

Soul gasped dramatically , "Excuse me, but my baby girl is not a thing, don't worry Abigail, she's just jealous you're a kickass motorcycle." Soul whispered to the vehicle as he rubbed it affectionately. Maka was weirded out at this moment but she realized she can't talk because she treats her books like they're her own.

" O...K...well anyway if I'm getting on "Abigail" then I need a helmet" Maka said. Soul gave her a look, snickered, then started to chuckle loudly. Maka face flustered and punched him in the arm, "Why are you laughing, is it funny that I care about my own well-being." Soul died down his laughter and shook his head repeatedly, "Man, you really are a prude, hate to break it to you girlie, but I don't do helmets." Soul said. Maka had an irritated look on her face but to be honest she was appalled, was this guy out of his damn mind, did he not care about his life at all.

She walked slowly to the "Death Machine" and sat behind Soul, ackwardly wrapping her arms around his waist. "Heh, make sure you hold on tight or you'll fall off, Blondie." Soul said as he continue to energize the engine. Maka silently prayed that she makes it through this day alive and don't end up in the hospital, she was too young to die, it was still many things she wanted to do in life, like finish all of her books.

Ok, that was a lame do-before-I-die wish, but she still wants to live until she's old and rumpled.

Soul backed up from his parking space and drove lickety split toward the street. Maka practically death gripped his waist as her hair was blowing in her face. " No need to squeeze the life out of me, Blondie." Soul yelled against the loud motorcycle. Maka soon wondered what this guy is even taking her, what if his taking her to a sketchy warehouse and tries to kill her. Maka, calm down, breathe, it's probably not like that, just wait and see what happens, if he tries anything creepy I'll just call the pol-

"We're here" Soul said.

"Huh." Maka looked up to see the Death City Mall, a bunch a people were walking in and out the mall. There were old couples, mothers with their babies, overly-loving young couples, and teenagers probably skipping school (like me). Maka snapped out of it by Soul's finger snapping in her face, "Hey, Blondie stop having your head in the clouds, do you want a new shirt or not." Soul said.

Maka was starting to getting annoyed by this new nickname, "Why do you call me Blondie so much anyway!" Maka said. Soul had a smug look on his face and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh I don't know, probably because you're blonde. Duh!" Soul said in an sarcastic tone. Maka rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're an asshole" Maka spat bitterly. "But you can resist me though, Blondie" Soul said. Maka groaned and stomped towards the entrance of the mall, Soul walked closely behind her.

"So...where do you want to go?" Soul looked at all the girly stores as they walked through the masses of people. Maka ignored him and walked in this store called, "Hunky-Dory". Soul sighed at the dorky name, can this girl get any lamer, he doesn't know why but its something about this girl that's so enticing. I might be her pure nature, her witty personality, or that cute thing she does when she gets nervous, who knows. This girl was sure something else, no doubt.

"Welcome to Hunky-Dory" a black haired employee said in a skilled mellow tone of voice. Like she did this to a million other customers so it comes automatically when anyone comes in. Maka went over the women's section and looked at different shirts and pants.

Soul sat on one of the benches and played a game on his phone, him and lady shopping do not mix. He remembers the days when his mother took hours just to find one outfit for a fancy party, and his mom made him go to pick out the perfect suit for a "classy" young man.

"Soul come over here for a sec." Maka shouted to him. Soul turned his phone off and walked over to see what Blondie needed. She held up two shirts, "Which one in your opinion do you think would look better on me." Maka said. Soul observed shirt #1, it was a long sleeve gray shirt with a panda face in the middle of it. Nah, it looks too childish, even for a child-like girl like her. He looked at shirt #2 now, it was a short sleeved white shirt with the face of a deer wearing nerd glasses. Too hipster, Maka is not really the hipster type, and what is with this chic and animals on shirts, how old is she, twelve.

"Maka those shirts are not cool for you, one shirt is too childish and the other shirt is too hipster for someone like you, let the fashion master pick you out something." Soul took those two shirts back where they were and looked at the clothing racks. Maka followed him and looked to see what the strange teen was up to. Soul looked around thoroughly at the different outfits and checked them out.

Soon after he took a dress off the rack, he walked up to Maka and hold up the dress for Maka to see. It was a medium sleeved pink floral dress with a nice addition of a pastel pink bow wrapped around the waist.

Maka gasped at how beautiful it looked, she touched it and turn it around to see the back. Soul looked at the price tag, 20.38$, that's a good price for a pretty dress. "Now this is the dress that's more your style, and it's on sale for 20% off, and by the look on your face you seem to really like it." Soul gave the dress to Maka and walked towards the cash register.

Another employee with dirty blonde hair, fake smiled at the two of them. Maka put the dress on the counter and stared at the employee who was eying Soul a little bit too much for Maka's liking. Soul didn't notice and starting digging into one of his pockets.

Maka observed the employee more as she scanned the dress, she had a bucket load of makeup on,her employee shirt wasn't buttoned all the way that showed a bit too much of clevage, plus she kept eying Soul and bit her lips as she did it. Maka started to feel annoyed, she didn't know how but she feels irritated by this girl's very presence.

Is she feeling...jealous?

NO! No way, she doesn't like Soul like that, she just met the guy an hour ago. So, how can she feel so possessive over him when this bimbo walked into the picture. "That'll be 20 dollars and 38 cents" the cashier said in a overly sweet tone. Maka got out her money and Soul slapped her hand away, "Ah Ah Ah, I'm paying remember, it's a payment for ruining your shirt." Soul said as he got out his wallet.

He took out the money and hand it to the cashier. The cashier flipped her hair dramatically and wore a seductive expression on her face. She took the money and put in the cash register, she wrote something down on paper and slipped it in with the extra money she gave back. "Thank you for shopping at Hunky Dory." the cashier said in a flirty tone. Maka face twisted into a miffed expression and walked out right beside Soul with a bag in her hand.

Right when they got out Soul took out the remaining money out of his pocket and found a piece of paper folded. Soul scrunched his face in confusion and unwrapped the folded paper. It had a phone number, the blonde haired cashier's, "Looks like someone's desperate to get my attention." Maka snorted at that.

Soul stuffed it back in its pocket, which disappointed Maka, she really hopes he doesn't call her. Bimbo or not, that cashier has Maka beat with looks, she has more defined curves that her and can look sexy even in a work uniform. Maka snapped out of it and turned in front of him. " Um, thanks for buying me a dress, I really appreciate it." Maka said.

Soul smiled and patted on Maka's head, " Its nothing Blondie, it's a makeup for messing up your shirt." Soul pointed at the her shirt that now had dried up milkshake on it. Maka smiled, a moment of silence lingered between the two. Maka looked around awkwardly, "Well...I guess this is goodbye." Maka said slowly. " Hey let's go to the movies" Soul said ignoring the girl's farewell. "Oh no, I-I can because..." Maka trailed off. "Oh c'mon Blondie, don't tell me your thinking about going back to school,you can't because by the time you get there it'll be your late period. Once you skip you never go back." Soul said grabbing her hand walking towards the movie theater.

Maka groaned, just stopped struggling out of his grasp and let Soul dragged her away. She realized that he won't listen to her anyway and he did have a point about going back to school. It was 12:47, and if Maka goes back now she won't get there until 2 and that'll be her last period. It's just no point in fighting with this dude either, one minute she bumps and spills her milkshake, now she's with a cute guy going to the movies. Her day was indeed getting interesting alright.

Soul and Maka went into the movie theater and Soul used his remaining money for two tickets to see "Furious 7", the new Fast and Furious movie (it was Soul's choice). Maka went into the bathroom to change into her dress as Soul got snacks, drinks, and buttery popcorn for the two of them. Throughout the movie, Maka really enjoyed herself, Soul choose a great movie to pick. She really likes this Soul character, he's very fun and chill and Maka is starting to truly enjoy his company.

After the movie Maka and Soul went to do other fun things, like played "Dance Dance Revolution" in the gaming area, went bowling, and went to jump in the trampoline park. Later around 6 p.m. they went to eat pizza at the local pizzeria, getting to know each other soon becoming good friends (despite the heavy flirting, and the way they were looking at each other).

Now it was around 9 p.m. on a tranquil Friday night, the two lovebirds teenagers were sitting on a bench in the park. Lights were wrapped around the branches on the trees, making the park shine dazzlingly through the darkness of the night. Soul had his arm around Maka and Maka had her head laying down on his broad shoulder.

Soul stared at the dark sky and Maka had her eyes closed, smiling blissfully. "You know, for a blonde goody-two shoes you really know how to let loose and have fun." Soul said. "And for a mischeveous bastard, you really know how to have real fun, not just sex, and partying...unlike my brother." Maka whispered. Soul looked down at her, "You have a brother?" Soul asked. Maka nodded, " His name is BlackStar, and he is just a simpleminded jerkwad onlying caring about himself, he does have his "nice" moments though" Maka explained.

Soul stared at the girl wide eyed, "Wait! That blue haired idiot is your brother." Soul yelled. Maka opened her eyes and shot her eyes at him, " Wait, you know BlackStar?" Maka said diquisitively. "Your damn right I know that blue haired ape, I hate to say it but he's one of my closest friends I got. And here I am hanging out with his little sister he's been nagging about all the time. Man, the world is a small place, I tell ya." Soul said.

Maka raised her eyebrow, "Wait a minute, he's been nagging about me?" Maka said annoyed. Soul snickered and said, "Yeah, things like she needs to live her life and be like her awesome big bro, and said that a god like him needs a cooler little sister. And I think I see his point now..." Maka punched his arm and pouted her lips in annoyance.

"Why is she so damn cute when she pouts like that" Soul thought to himself. Soul patted her head and rubbed her hair fondly. "I'm just teasing Blondie, your actually pretty cool to hang out with. Violent and vicious but cool deep inside." Soul said. Maka blushed deeply and soon started to yawn sleepily.

"Looks like someone had too much fun..." he sighed and sat up from the bench, " Well lets gets you home before you pass out, but you'll have to tell me where you live first." Soul said holding out his hand for Maka to take. Maka took his hand and sat up, rubbing her eyes to stay awake, "Um...I live in "Finis Apartments" its two streets south from here." Maka said.

Soul nodded and walked towards his bike with Maka walking slowly but close behind him. When Soul got to Finis Apartments, Soul offered to walk her to her apartment. Maka agreed and walked with Soul to the 3rd floor of apartment complexes. They stopped at apartment "527", and Soul faced her. "Well Blondie, I guess this is goodbye..."Soul said rubbing his neck.

Maka laughed a little, " You'll never stop calling me that,would you." Soul smiled and started to push the excess hair from her face. Maka looked into Soul's eyes and Soul started to lean in, "Maka..." Soul whispered as he got closer.

"You said my name..." Maka said, she leaned in too. This will be my first kiss ever, Maka thought nervously, her heart beated swiftly, Soul will be my first-

" MAKA WHO IS THIS PUNK, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT MY LITTLE GIRL YOU CRIMINAL!" a annoying voice yelled.

Cocked Blocked.

Maka snapped her face back from Soul and immediately turned to the source of the troublesome voice she knows all to damn well. A man with short red hair, wearing a white shirt and gray pants was standing by the apartment door, looking angrily at the teenage boy. Soul looked at Spirit then back to Maka, pointing at the crazy redhead, " Yo, Maka this is your old man?" Soul said casually. Maka sighed and said, " Yes this is my papa. Papa this a good friend of mine, Soul Eater, he took me home when I didn't have a ride." Maka left out the part about Soul and her hanging out.

Her father will flip his shit if he knew if they had hung out all day today. Soul held his hand out to shake but Spirit looked at him with disgust and slapped it away. This made Soul irritated, " Hey old man, I'm trying to be nice by being polite, you don't have to be a bitch about it." Soul spat bitterly. "DON'T PLAY INNOCENT, YOU PROBABLY TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS BABY WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Spirit continue to yell, the whole apartment corridor can hear the crazy redhead. Soul smirked slyly, " I did more than that, old man." Soul said pulling Maka right beside him.

Spirit fumed even more and was about to charge at him until Maka shoved him inside their apartment complex and walked with Soul to the main lobby. Maka blushed and punched Soul's arm, "Really Soul, did you have to infuriate my father by telling him that lie?" Maka said.

Soul shrugged his shoulders, "He was being annoying so I set him straight. Jeez, and I thought BlackStar was annoying but your father won the fucking crown. I envy the toleration you have with your family" Maka burst out laughing causing some people to stare at the two of them.

She calmed down and hugged Soul's chest, "Well they are my family, Im stuck with them so I have no choice but to love them." Maka muffled in Soul's chest. Soul still heard with she said and wrapped his arms tightly around her small body. They stayed like that for a moment, then Soul pulled Maka out of his grasped, looked deeply into her green eyes. He leaned in and stole her first kiss. They way his lips moved against hers felt like magic, you can tell he was experienced the way he was kissing her gracefully, and firmly.

Maka practiced kissing her stuffed animals in her preteen years to feel ready when the real thing happened. But this...this was real, it was not a stuff animal pretending (in Maka's mind) to kiss back. This was a nice, handsome guy kissing a girl he'd spilled her strawberry milkshake on hours ago. After a few sweet moments, Soul pulled back ending the kiss with Maka panting from the oxygen exchange.

"See you later Blondie..." Soul said huskily into Maka's ear, he put something in Maka's hand and folded her hand so it won't drop out. Maka didn't see what he put in her hand, she watched the mysterious guy walked into the distance until she couldn't see anymore of him. Maka touched her lips, still trying to recall what just happened a few moments ago, she sighed and started walking to her apartment complex.

By the time she got there, her father was sound asleep, and Maka quietly tiptoed to her room. When she laid down on her bed, she forgot her hand was still folded tightly with something Soul gave her. Maka opened her hand and found a folded piece of paper in her hand. She sat up and opened it up, it was the same paper that bimbo gave to Soul.

Her numbers were scratched out with a pen and had Soul's phone number written with a little note saying, **"You and me Maka, Death Beach, I'll pick you up by 1 tomorrow, also wear something cute ;D"** Maka blushed and rolled her eyes at that last comment. Wait there was more...

**" P.S. your way sexier than that chic at the register earlier, she has nothing on you Blondie!"**

Maka gasped and squealed in her pillow, can this guy be any more attractive. Maka sighed and stared at her pink ceiling. This was by far the best day of her life, now that she thinks about it, she's glad she skipped school today. She's glad Liz had ditched her for a guy today, she's glad her favorite shirt was ruined by a strawberry malfunction.

_She met a cool, good-looking, kind guy today so it was totally worth it._

* * *

**That is it for today, told ya it'll be long. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one, please comment, and fav this story.**

**RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

**" Heal the Past, Live the Present, Dream the Future" - Unknown**

**-NQ**


	7. Coming to Age (LAST ONE)

**Hello peoples, this is it...*sniff* SoMa week is over, thanks so much guys for all the support! Cant wait for next year, now this prompt is based on my other little series," The Evans Family" so if you're confused by this read that first then come back. Alrighty lets do this, please enjoy and stay beautiful! **

* * *

**Coming to Age**

Sammy walked in the kitchen to fix her little sister, Marcy, a sandwich. She saw her mama looking at something with a joyful look on her face. Sammy stayed behind her, wondering what she was so happy about. Maka sensed a quiet soul right behind her, and turned around to see her daughter staring at her curiously.

"Mama what are you reading?" Sammy asked. Maka smiled and gestured her to take a seat next to her. Sammy walked slowly next to her mama and sat on the red kitchen bar seat next to her.

"I'm not exactly hun, I'm just looking at some old pictures of your father and me." Maka slide the photo album to Sammy. Sammy looked at some pictures of her papa and mama with awe. "They were so young back then." Sammy thought. The one picture that caught Sammy's attention the most was a picture of her mama smiling brightly and her father showing off a small smile. They were standing together closely and behind them was the Shibusen entrance.

"Mama when did you and papa take this?" Sammy pointed at the specific picture and Maka looked closely. Maka looked up feeling embarrassed, then smiled shyly, "That was back when I just partnered up with your father, I remembered I was so stressed that day." Maka said. "Why were you stressed?" Sammy asked.

" Well..."

* * *

_**"Soul does my hair look ok?" Maka asked as she straightened her hair with her hand. Soul sighed for the umpteenth time today, Maka was acting like this all day. He gets that this is their first picture together as partners, but Maka brushed her teeth twice this morning, took an hour and a half in the bathroom, and constantly checks herself in the mirror every 5 minutes.**_

_**She's already pretty without even trying, why can't she see that. "Maka, chill, look you fine, it's not like this is your wedding picture or anything it's just a damn picture for the yearbook" Soul said. Shibusen **__**takes two photos of every student, an individual picture and a picture with their partner, that's how it works.**_

_**"Soul Eater and Maka Albarn!" the camera man shouted.**_

_**Maka panicked, "Oh my Death I'm not ready! My shirt is ugly, my hair is too stringy, and-" Soul covered her mouth and faced her locking his eyes with hers. "Listen to me. You. Look. Pretty. Stop worrying over something so silly. Maka, you are one of the most naturally pretty girls at the academy, you can look good without even trying. So stop freaking out, ok?" Soul said, he released his hand from his mouth. Maka stared at him for a moment and looked down at the floor, if you look at her closely you can see a hint of pink on her porcelain cheeks.**_

_**Maka and Soul walked in front of the camera man and he set them up where he wanted to take the picture. "Smile!" the cameraman said in a enthusiastic tone. Maka smiled the prettiest smile she possibly ever gave, and Soul followed her lead by smiling slightly.**_

_**CLICK!**_

* * *

"Mama why were you worried, you're so beautiful in this picture with papa" Sammy said, still shocked by the little story. Maka blushed, still looking down on the picture, "I didn't know, I guess I was going through that "I'm-so-ugly" phase, I was kinda insecure about my looks and body image when I was a teenager. I didn't even realized I looked this pretty back then." Maka said, seeing Soul's point now after all these years.

The next picture that caught Sammy's eye was a photo of her parents wedding day. Her mama had on a elegant white dress and a veil with pink flowers around it, she was holding. The dress was long sleeved and showed off her hips perfectly, it had a sparkly design on the torso part and was lacey at the bottom of the dress. The simply say, it was extremely gorgeous.

She was embraced by her papa, who was hugging her from behind. He looked like a giant compared to her, she was really short and he was really tall. He wearing a white suit with a pink boutonniere on, he had a five o' clock shadow and was smirking his famous smirk he could always pull off.

"Was this on your guy's wedding day?' Sammy asked. Maka looked at it and blushed at the memory.

* * *

_**"You look so gorgeous Maka." Soul whispered in Maka's ear. Maka looked up at the tall man that was now her husband, his eyes was filled with love and a hint of lust, staring down at her. Maka hip bumped him and winked at him, "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Evans." Maka said.**_

_**Soul sighed, clearly exhausted from this long day"I can't believe your finally mine, your officially Mrs. Evans" Soul said softly. Maka flustered at that, Maka Evans, she likes the sound of that.**_

_**Maka couldn't believe she married her best friend, the love of her life, her weapon. She didn't think in a million years that she'd marry a man, to tell the truth she was afraid. She was afraid of future abandonment, afraid of losing him to another woman, afraid of falling out of love with him.**_

_**Afraid of ending up like her parents.**_

_**Soul noticed Maka thinking negative thoughts and held on her shoulder tightly, Maka snapped out of it,"Soul..."**_

_**"Maka, we won't be like them, I love you too damn much to let you go. This is gonna work out, I'll make sure of it." Soul said kissing her forehead. Maka looked up at him then nodded. She was very grateful for this man to come in her life, she didn't know where she be without him. Maka beamed with happiness, what was she doing, she isn't supposed to think negative thoughts on her wedding day.**_

_**She was married to Soul Eater Evans, the funniest,sweetest,coolest man she knows, that was something to be overjoyed about. She just hopes and prays they'll love each other enough to raise children together, get through any tough obstacles and stitution without any terrible outcome, and to grow old together and help raise their grandchildren.**_

_**"Maka, Soul smile for the picture!" Liz said cheerfully holding the camera. Soul pulled Maka in front of him, hugging her from behind, his arms was wrapped tightly against her shoulders. Maka felt his chin on her head and Maka smiled merrily directly at the camera. "Aww you guys are always so cute, you guys are gonna make some cute babies" Liz winked at Maka.**_

_**Maka blushed and called out Liz name in a embarrassed tone, Soul just howled in laughter, Maka could felt his vibrations against her back. This was one of the best this day of her life, this was the start of Mrs. and Mr. Evans.**_

_**CLICK!**_

* * *

"Aww that was so adorable, Aunt Liz was right you did make some cute children." a tomboyish voice called out of nowhere. Maka and Sammy turned around to see Memory, Sammy's older sister overhearing her Mama's story she had heard a billion of times. "But do you want to know what my favorite picture is?" Memory said.

Maka already knew which picture she was talking about, but Sammy was curious of her older sister's favorite picture. Mem joined in and started to turn the pages rapidly and tried to look for it, " Memory, don't crease the pages!" Maka said. When Memory found it, she pointed it out to Sammy, it was a picture of Memory, Papa, and Mama and a small baby with white hair.

"Is that me?" Sammy asked.

"It sure is, sista. Ahh, it was a bittersweet day, sweet because I was finally a big sister, bitter because it had to be you." Mem teased. Sammy death glared at her annoying sister, and Maka chuckled lightly at those two." Mem be nice. Sammy if your curious I'll tell the story, it was a painful but beautiful day for me..."

* * *

_**"UUURRRRGGGGHHHH"Maka screamed. Maka tightened her grip(if it even was possible) on Soul's hand, which was probably broken at this point. Soul was whispering words of comfort to his poor wife, even though he arm was about to fall off. **_

_**He was silently thankful that he was born a male, the least he can do is endure some hand pain. Memory, their first kid, was with Uncle Star in the waiting room, she could hear her Mama's groans all the way here.**_

_**Mem was 3 years old at the time so she didn't really understand the situation he Mama was in. She thought her Mama was gonna die, and that alone frightened the little toddler enough. She looked up at her Uncle Star. "Uncle Star is mama gonna die?" Mem asked with tears in her eyes. Blackstar wiped her tears away, and gave her a thumbs up with a goofy smile, "Don't worry Mem your mama is one of the strongest people I know, she survived when she had you didn't she?" Mem nodded slowly looking at the ground, "Then there should be anything to cry-"**_

_**"WAAAAHHHH!" a baby cried.**_

_**Blackstar and Memory look up to hear a crying baby in the distance. Moments later of waiting, Soul came out smiling softly, "Is the baby here?" Blackstar said still holding Memory in his lap. Soul nodded and walked up to Memory picking her up, "You wanna come meet your baby sister?" Soul whispered to her.**_

_**Memory nodded nervously, wanting to know what happened to Mama. Soul took Memory inside the infirmary with Blackstar following closely behind. Memory looked directly to see her Mama smiling weakly,holding a newborn baby in her arms.**_

_**"Hey Mem...come meet your little sister." Maka said faintly. Soul placed her on the hospital bed and Maka grabbed her finger and placed it in the baby's hand. Memory was waiting to see what happened and the baby slowly wrapped her hand around her finger. Blackstar held out a camera, "OK LET'S TAKE A FAMILY PICTURE WITH THE NEWEST EDITION OF THE EVANS FAMILY!" Blackstar shouted.**_

_**"What's her name?" Memory asked.**_

_**Soul and Maka smiled at each other then looked back at Memory,"Her name is Sammy." they said simultaneously.**_

_**"SAY WELCOME TO THE FAMILY SAMMY!" Blackstar shouted as he raised the camera.**_

_**Maka held Sammy tightly, and turned her body in the direction of the camera. Soul picked up Memory and held her on his waist.**_

_**"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY SAMMY!"**_

_**Memory laughed, Soul smiled lop-sided, and Maka smiled brightly.**_

_**Maka now had children with Soul, they were a real family...**_

_**CLICK!**_

* * *

"Childbirth sounds painful..."Mem said terrified. Maka shook her head in agreement, "It sure is, I sprained your father's hand all three times we were in the infirmary." Maka said, chuckling at the memory.

"Who out of me,Memory,and Sammy was the most painful to get out?" Sammy asked smiling, still in a heartwarming mood from hearing her birth story. "It was definally Marcy." Maka said without hesitation.

Memory and Sammy looked each other confused, "I thought I was the most painful, shouldn't your first child be the most painful." Memory said.

Maka shook her head, "No, that's totally wrong. When I had you, Memory, the doctors suggested I had you cut out from my stomach. So they put me to sleep and took you out. It hurt when I woke up from the cuts, but no doubt you were the easiest one to give birth." Memory shook her head, understanding the situation.

"Sammy,you heard the story, you my first one I decided to give live birth to, and it was really painful. But they gave me an epidural in the spine, to ease the pain, so It all worked out, thankfully." Maka explained.

" What about Marcy?" Sammy asked.

"Your baby sister was a stubborn mule even in her birth, it took 45 minutes to push her out. I choose to not take the epidural this time because I got sick afterwards before. So I gave live birth without any medicine to ease the pain, and I think that was the day your father had to get a cast for his hand." Maka said laughing.

"SAMMY WHERES MY SANDWICH, WOMAN!" a high-pitched voice yelled.

Speak of the little devil...

Maka, Memory, and Sammy looked back to see Marcy glaring daggers at Sammy, with her hands on her hips." I'm sorry Marcy, I got sidetracked, I'll get right on it." Sammy said taking out the bread.

"MAKA WHERE'S MY SANDWICH, WOMAN!" a deep voice yelled.

Like father, like daughter.

Soul laid against the kitchen door, with his hands on his pockets wearing a annoyed expression."Oh I'm so sorry Soul, I got distracted with the family photo album, I'll make it right away." Maka said joining Sammy.

"Ok did that just happen, or did I witness deja vu in different alternate universes" Memory said confused. Everyone burst with laughter at Memory's geekiness, Maka smiled radiantly, enjoying this moment with her family.

Soul was her everything, she grew up with him, married him, was intimate= with him, had children from him. It sounds corny, but he was her soulmate for life.

He was her partner, her best friend, her weapon, her husband, her children's father, her one true love. She was his...and he was hers...

But this was only the beginning.

These two lovers future will be filled with phenomenal experiences waiting for them to explore.

* * *

**So thats it, SoMa week is complete in my book...and for those of you who are waiting for a new chapter for The Evans Family, I will post one soon, I was busy with school and I had a play production so things got a little crazy!**

**I hope you guys like my entries, please comment what ya think, and favorite this story...and now FAMILY QUOTE TIME!**

**" Family. We may not have it all together, but together we have it all"-****Pinterest**

**READ THE EVANS FAMILY!**

**-NQ**


	8. Worth It Part II (Bonus)

_Hey yall, ok so this girl on Tumblr requested me a part 2 of Worth It. So here it is! Thank you so much **"GIRL OF PARADISE"** for helping me tremendously with this chapter, shes a awesome BETA reader so hit her up if you need some improvement for your stories. If you want to read part 1 go to Chapter 6, if you want. (I suggest you do if you didn't yet so you can understand this chapter.)_

_Now this is really long so if you're in for the ride, grab your popcorn and tissues and read away!_

_Enjoy Kittens!_

* * *

_**Worth It (Part II)**_

Maka slowly blinked her eyes open, she winced from the bright sunlight shining at her from her window. She took a moment to lie down in her bed and then sat up to stretch her stiff muscles. She looked around in her light pink room and then turned on her phone to check the time.

'12:00 P.M.' Maka sighed and put her phone back down, then lay back on her bed.

After a few moments she suddenly realized why she had instinctively awoken. **SOUL WAS PICKING HER UP AT ONE, ONE O' FRICKIN CLOCK.** Maka leaped out of her bed then rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a quick hot yet relaxing shower.

Thirty minutes later of freshening herself up passed and she was now looking around for her bathing suit. She had 30 minutes left until Soul is picking her up and she didn't want to keep him waiting. Maka found her bathing suit in her closet and changed from her comfy pajamas to her swimsuit. It was a purple two piece with black polka dots on it.

Maka looked in the mirror and did a few poses enthusiastically before deflating and frowning at her reflection.

She felt like she didn't have any sex appeal whatsoever.

How can a stupidly attractive guy like Soul have any interest in a boring girl like her? That was the question that was on her mind all night yesterday.

Maka grabbed all the things she would need, her phone, sunscreen, sunglasses, a towel, then placed them in her bag one by one. She threw on a plain gray shirt and some blues shorts over her bathing suit, the ribbon tie of the bathing suit showing on the back of her neck. She put on some black sandals, grabbed her bag and walked out her room, towards the kitchen.

She knew her father left for work because if he has off days he would make himself some coffee and watch some television. Then he would patiently wait for his precious Maka to wake up. Maka looked at the clock programmed into the microwave, 12:50.

Maka may hate rushing but she really wanted to go to beach, she hasn't been in such a long time _(and perhaps that's not the only reason she rushed)._

Since Soul was probably on his way Maka decided to call him to let him know that she was ready. She looked for his contact and pressed the green call button. After 30 seconds of monotone phone pick up rings, she heard a husky "Who is this?" from the other line.

"It's Maka, Maka Albarn, the girl whose shirt you ruined, remember?" Maka said teasingly.

She heard Soul's deep chuckle through the phone that made her cheeks tint with pink. "Oh Blondie it's you, it seems like you read the hidden message I gave you." Maka can hear Soul's smirk form from the phone.

Maka scoffed, "Well it's not really a hidden message considering you stuffed it into my hand." Maka said. Soul hummed in agreement then stayed silent.

"So we're going to the beach huh?" Maka asked, trying to not make the conversation go awkward.

"Yeah, forecast says that it'll be around 90 degrees today, perfect day to go to the beach, don't you think?" Soul said. Maka nodded in agreement even though Soul couldn't see her. "You do have a point, I haven't been to the beach in so long plus this might be the only day when Death City won't be too hot," After that they talked about their morning and other stuff.

"I'm here, blondie. Hope you're wearing something cute."Maka looked at the time, it was four after one, he was four minutes late.

She walked out her apartment and locked the door with the house key. She took the elevator to go down and walked into the lobby to find Soul. It was hard to find him because so many people checking in and checking out. "C'mon Maka it shouldn't be that hard to find a nice-looking guy with white hair and red eyes." Maka whispered to herself.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her small shoulders. Maka eyes went wide and she shivered from the unexpected warm touch to her cold skin. She looked up behind her to see a pair of blood-colored eyes staring down at her, sporting that notorious grin that made Maka's heart skip a few beats.

"Sup blondie." He whispered in her ear.

Maka forcefully released herself from his grasp and punched him in the chest, "Don't scare me like that jackass!" Maka snapped. Soul put his hand on his hard chest and looked at her with a fake sad face, "Ow blondie, I thought we were cool. Oh, the pain, she's hurt me so bad. I don't think I can take it!" Soul said exaggeratedly and used his other hand to fake a faint. Soul laughed to himself then started to walk towards the front entrance door.

Maka just stood where she was and crossed her arms, pouting like a little kid, making sure her cheeks were puffed out. Soul noticed she wasn't following him, so he went up and pinched her left cheek.

"C'mon, if we don't leave now the beach is going to be extremely packed and the beach sucks when it's like that...so let's go." Soul grabbed her small hand and walked out the main lobby.

Soul and Maka walked up to 'Abigail' and Soul checked his tires making sure they were secure. "So that red-haired guy yesterday that overreacted, he's your father?" Soul asked.

Maka stared at the black eagle that soared through the sky "Mmm Hmm" she said with a slight nod, "That's my father, I'm sorry he got crazy like that, he's just overly protective of me is all." Soul sat at the front of the motorbike and patted the space behind him signaling Maka to get on.

Maka, once again slowly, walked to her death disguised as a bike. She made sure she was snug on the leather padding and wrapped her slightly shaking arms around his waist. Soul started up the bike, the roar of the engine causing Maka flinch a little, she had forgotten how loud and intimidating this bike was.

Soul drove from the apartment parking lot to the highway leading to the beach.

* * *

Once they got to the beach, Maka opened her eyes to see yellow sand, coral blue water, and little specks of people in the distance. As Soul and Maka got off, Soul started to slowly take his shirt off, letting the searing sunlight shine upon his torso. Maka tried to look away from the sight of his should-be-illegal body right in front of her. Soul took his green shirt and stuffed it in Maka's bag, making her water bottle fall out.

Maka gave him a look and bent down to get her sand covered water bottle, when she sat up she told Soul she had to go to the bathroom. Maka sat on the sort of clean toilet seat lid in one of the empty stalls, groaning loudly at how stupid she's being. Of course she's just overreacting but she can't stop thinking about what will Soul think of her in…a bikini.

Maka shook her head and slapped her cheeks with the palm of her hands. "Get it together Albarn, Soul is waiting for you and you're being an insecure dumbass." Maka hissed at herself.

Maka dropped her bag on the floor and pulled her shirt off, then pulled her shorts down. She stuffed the clothes in her bag and spread her sunscreen lotion all over her body, smoothing the cream deep in her skin.

She stepped out the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she was ready. Maka took a deep breath and walked out the ladies room with her bag and her head held high.

Soul was standing against the wooden stairs that lead down to the beach, he was waiting for Maka patiently. Earlier a few gorgeous girls waved and tried to flirt with him. But Soul just waved back and pushed them away, he was here with Maka not them, it would be uncool if he blew her off like that after he invited her.

Soul looked at the time on his watch, 2:01. "What the hell is she doing? It's been 10 minutes already…"

He hopes she isn't on her...time of the month. 'Soul you dumbass, why would she even agreed to come if she had that sort of problem' Soul's conscience scolded.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." a way too familiar voice ringed in his ears promptly.

He looked on his right to see Maka standing beside him wearing a polka dotted purple bikini. Her bare skin was looked soft and shiny as the sunlight touched her. But what really drove him crazy was those stunning legs of hers, they were slender, long, and…hot damn.

Before his male mind went to perverted thoughts the soft little voice rang out again, interrupting his thoughts. "You're not saying anything. D-Do I look bad?"Maka said in an insecure, shy tone.

Soul immediately wave his hands in disagreement "No, not at all. In actuality you look...pretty." he was about to say "sexy" but he didn't want to make her mad or feel uncomfortable, that wouldn't have been cool.

Maka smiled brightly and then looked down shyly, while thanking her handsome -hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend- friend. After a moment of blushing and awkward glances, Soul decided to end the awkwardness by purposely grabbing Maka's beach bag and running toward the beach with it. Of course this irritated the small girl and ran after him, shouting his name in a bitter tone.

Soul dropped her bag and faced towards the tired girl. Soul smiled evilly at Maka and she started to back away, already knowing where this was going. Soul was now chasing after her in full speed, catching up to the poor girl inch by inch.

Then all of a sudden Maka let out a small scream as she was suddenly airborne. Soul threw her over his broad shoulders and ran towards the crystal blue ocean. Despite Maka's entailing threats of: "Soul put me down!", "I will hurt you, if you don't let me go!", and Soul's personal favorite, "I will kill you, then wait for you to reincarnate, and then kill you again." she was having a really good time.

After about a half hour of beach shenanigans, Maka walked deep into the water. Soul was at the local seafood shack placing a reservation before the restaurant gets busy and full of beach goers.

Maka was just standing there in the water, her eyes were closed taking a deep breath of the clean salty air. She could stay like that forever. She hasn't felt in peace like this in a long time. When she opened her eyes all she saw was a high blue tide.

**SPLASH!**

* * *

"Ok sir, your order will be ready in an hour and half." the young waiter said. Soul nodded and looked at his phone, the time read 4:01. The waiter gave Soul his remaining money back and gave him his waiting number ticket, he was 24 in line for a table for two. It's a good thing he went for a reservation early, he had heard that people were 100 in line and had to wait nearly 5 hours for their food.

Soul thanked the kind waiter and walked out the restaurant towards the beach outlet. As he looked around the different stores, one store named, "The Crazy Cat", boldly displayed in pink neon lights caught his attention. He slowly walked into the store, and feminine fragrance hits his nose, which smelled pretty damn good in Soul's opinion. He looked around and saw a bunch of girlie products, jewelry, clothes, etc.

He went over the accessories section and saw a bunch of girly stuff Maka will probably wear. Soon a certain bracelet caught his eyes, it was a shiny little gold bracelet that had books and star charms on it. The book charms each had different designs and the stars had little diamonds in the center.

_Perfect._

He looked at the price...**$109.99**. It made Soul turn as white as his hair. "Goddamn, this much for one single _necklace_" Soul whispered to himself. He knows the necklace is beautiful and it has great value but he can't afford that much for little necklace.

Soul put the necklace back and hit the table lightly, he really wanted to get Maka something. He really, really, _really _likes this girl. It's like every time her very presence appears near him exhilarating chills runs through his body. Soul hit the jewelry table a little harder this time.

"Dammit."Soul whispered louder.

"Hey don't hit th-…Soul?" A deep voice called out. Soul turned around and saw a dark skinned guy with short dreadlocks, wearing glasses. Soul eyes widened, he didn't know his friend worked here.

"Kilik?" Soul said. Kilik smiled and patted Soul on the back "Hey man, long time no see. What's a guy like you doing in a store like this?" he asked. "I should be asking you the same thing." Soul said, seeing that other than him he was the only male in this store.

Kilik blushed a little bit, "Well...I was desperate for a job and this was the only one that paid decently and gave me fairly good work hours. Plus I get to meet hot babes every day." Kilik said. Soul understood the situation and patted him on the back.

"Enough about me though. What about you? What is the ever-so cool Soul Eater Evans doing in this feminine store?" He said. Soul sighed and paused for a moment before talking,

_"Well it's this girl..."_

**-10 minutes later-**

"Damn man I've never seen you so...What the word...passionate for a girl like this." Kilik was shocked after hearing how Soul felt about this girl. "Yeah man, I just met this girl yesterday and she's already driving me crazy."

Soul held up the necklace up. "And I wanted to give this to her, because I think she'll really like it."

"So what's holding you back man?" Kilik asked. Soul showed him the price tag, "It's the price, and I understand it's a really cool necklace but 109 bucks for one small necklace...I only have 75." Kilik understood his situation, looked at the necklace for a minute then gestured Soul to walk with him.

Soul was confused at first but realized they were walking to the cash register. As they got there, Kilik scanned the necklace and asked Soul to pay 45 bucks. Soul eyes widened and he thanked him about a billion times gladly paying up the 45 bucks.

Kilik put the necklace in a cute little white box in the store bag. Soul thanked him again and Kilik smiled at him wishing his pal good luck. Soul then walked out of the store, feeling jolly like Santa Claus.

He walked back to the beach to go to look for Maka. When he got to their beach spot, he saw her bag lying on the sand but he didn't see Maka. He looked towards the ocean but she wasn't there.

Soul suddenly felt queasy in the stomach, something didn't feel right 'Soul don't freak out, she's probably in the bathroom or at the snack bar' Soul thought to himself more frantically then he would have admitted.

He ran to almost every little area on the whole beach. After about 15 minutes he still couldn't find her even after searching every little corner of the whole beach which eventually made Soul seriously panic.

"Where is she?" She was nowhere to be found. "Fuck, Maka where are you? Maka?"

As Soul was running towards the ocean again to double check, he spotted a familiar looking black hair band floating through the water. He picked it up and examined it closely, he could have sworn Maka had this same one on her left…

"Shit!" Soul yelled, he knew where Maka was.

He dove underwater, swimming as fast as he can.

* * *

_-Maka's POV-_

**SPLASH!**

Water invaded my vision. My lungs luckily saved up a small amount of oxygen for me to hold before the water took me with it. My heart started to beat erratically, it's because of the fact that I can't swim underwater.

I know right. Why does a 16 year old girl not know how to swim at this age? I just never had the time to take lessons. I hate myself now that I didn't.

I knew this beach day was going to bad idea...of course it's not Soul's fault, he didn't know. I just knew that something bad was probably going to happen and it did.

The remaining oxygen in my lungs is slowly running out and I'm going to die.

Even though water surrounded all around me, I can still feel the salty tears slip past my cheeks. Why do I have to die now? Why now, when I'm finally...happy.

Yesterday was hands down the best day of my life. For once I didn't go straight home and read books all night or write depressing poetry on a Friday night.

For once I didn't go to school and instead took a nice, crazy, fun day off.

For once I met a guy who didn't make me feel like a loser and knows how to have true fun.

Why? Why do I have to always suffer in the end like this...

Darkness started to fill my vision, the water started to creep through my nostrils.

I guess this is the conclusion of the pitiful life of Maka Albarn.

…...

* * *

Soul saw her body and used his strong arms to hold her tight and swim to the surface of the ocean.

"Gahhh" Soul came up from the water and ran towards the sand area.

He placed her down and immediately started to pump her chest and gave her breath. After doing that many times, Maka wasn't coughing up water or any sign of getting better.

Instead of calling for the ambulance, Soul decided just to scoop her up in his arms and ran across the beach to the hospital nearby. He didn't care if people were staring at him weirdly, all he cares about is Maka right now.

When he finally got there, thankfully a doctor was passing by until he spotted the tired boy and the unconscious girl. He asked Soul what happened and Soul was in too much in shock but to start panicking. The doctor called in his team and the nurses took Maka immediately to the emergency room to pump her stomach.

***One hour later***

Soul was sitting in the waiting room with his hands over his head, all he was thinking about what would happen to Maka. What if she dies, Soul wouldn't know what to do if that happened. First the all, her father would murder him, it's already bad enough that he doesn't like him. He can't just go up and tell they guy "Hey I'm sorry but your daughter is dead." that old man will go ballistic.

Soul sighed heavily "What am I gonna do?"

"Soul Evans." a calm voice called out.

He looked up to see the same doctor that pumped Maka's stomach, "You can come see Miss Albarn now." he said. Soul sat up and ran to the doctor "Is she okay? She's not dead…right?"

"Don't worry, she's not dead, and she's fine, she's actually conscious right now she's just a little disoriented." the doctor said. Soul sighed with relief and let the kind doctor guide him towards Maka's room.

When they got there Soul saw Maka awake reading a book on the human biology, that made Soul chuckle. Even at this serious moment she's still reading a book. Maka noticed his chuckle and turn her head towards his direction, smiling weakly. "Hey Soul..." Soul gave his menacing grin, hiding his shaking hands in his pockets.

"Still reading at a time like this blondie."

Maka nodded and put her book down, the doctor smiled at the two and decided to leave them alone. Soul pulled up and chair next to her bed and pushed her wet hair out of the way. Maka started to tear up but she tried to hold it in, Soul held his arms out signaling for her to hug him.

Maka didn't hesitate to rush into his arms, tears soon falling down her cheeks. Maka gave Soul sobbed out apologies and told him how she was stupid for going deep in the water.

Soul just comforted her and told her she wasn't dumb and that she had nothing to be sorry about. They stayed like that for a long time, and soon Maka calmed down and wiped her remaining tears away.

"Maka...what happened?" Soul said. Maka sighed then looked up at Soul, "I was standing deep in the water because I wanted the water to splash me, but, if I remember correctly, the tide was a too big and pulled me underwater." Maka explained. Maka was shook thinking about it, so Soul put his hand on her back to calm her down.

"It's a good thing your lungs held on till I came to your rescue or you would have been a goner."Soul said. Maka stayed quiet for a moment, but to Soul it felt like forever.

"Maybe it would have been better if they hadn't." She said quietly.

Soul didn't hear what she said so he put his hand behind his ear as though blocking out other sounds.

"Maybe it would have been better if they hadn't." Maka repeated a little louder but Soul still didn't hear her.

"Speak up blondie." Soul said in a frustrated tone.

"Maybe it would have been better if they hadn't!" Maka shouted in a discounted tone. Soul stared at her wide eyed and tried to comprehend what she just said. After about a minute of overwhelming silence Soul spoke up again.

"Why the hell would you say that?" He spat out bitterly. Maka looked up to see his angered expression, making Maka soon regret saying that. It's the truth though, if Soul didn't save her Maka could have stopped suffering from her empty life.

"Answer me Maka!" Soul yelled standing up.

"Why are you getting mad at me all of a sudden?" She yelled back defensively.

"Because you-" He sighed with annoyance stopping himself from making the situation worse. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before continuing,

"Because you shouldn't want to be dead, think about your friends, your family, your father. Think about the suffering they would go through knowing that someone they loved is gone, forever." Soul said. Maka stayed silent knowing that Soul had a valid point.

If the important people in her life knew she was dead, she knew that sort of thing would scar them for a long time.

_But even so..._

"Maka, don't wish your life away because of hardships. You have a loving father that undoubtedly loves you so much. I wished my parents showed me affection..." He said the last part quietly. Maka looked at him now, she wondered what Soul's past was like. What's was his story?

From that last comment, she guessed that Soul didn't have the best childhood. She wanted to ask about his parents, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable or strike a nerve. She'll just ask him when the time is right.

Soul noticed he caused a lot of tension so he brushed it off "But anyway, even if you wanted to die, there's no way in hell I'll let you because then I'll have no one to annoy. So I'll make you stay alive, blondie." that made Maka smile and roll her eyes playfully. Thankfully, Soul and Maka went back into their comfortable, enjoyable atmosphere slowly forgetting the heated argument they had earlier.

Suddenly the doctor came back in giving his approval that Maka could be checked out. Soul helped Maka out of the bed and after checking out they walked back to the beach to get their stuff. They went out to eat at that seafood shack when they were called. After they finished eating and paid for their food Soul noticed that Maka was starting to get tired, so he took her home.

* * *

"Wow what a crazy day." Maka said jokingly, as they approached her apartment door.

"Yeah..." Soul simply said. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and if you pay attention closely you can see that he looks a bit nervous.

But Maka didn't notice his anxious behavior, and began to reach in her bag for her house keys.

'Come on Soul, just give it to her, this is the perfect chance' Soul thought.

As Maka finally found her keys, she saw Soul take out a small white box out of his pockets. "M-Maka I want you to have this." he said as he held the white box out to her.

Maka looked at Soul then at the box shocked. Soul opened it slowly revealing a gold necklace with books and stars charms on it. Maka stared at the necklace in awe as it sparkled from the bright corridor light. Soul smirked proudly as she watched her adorable reaction to his sweet gift to her.

"Soul...it's so gorgeous."Maka was almost at a loss for words, the necklace was just so beautiful, she knew by looking at it that it must have cost a fortune. Soul gestured her to turn around and Maka complied, turning her back towards him. Soul pushed her wet hair to the side then put the necklace around her damp neck.

Maka turned back around and didn't hesitate to lean forward on her tip toes and press her lips to Soul's own warm ones. Soul was surprised that Maka made the first move, but he wasn't about to complain. It drove him up the wall the first time when he kissed her lovely lips. Now he's familiar to her sugary taste, and he can't get enough of it.

Maka raised her hands to Soul's hard, structured chin. Soul picked her up, spinning her around making her giggle through their kiss. Soon they both released, panting for air.

Maka was against the hallway wall and Soul had his hand above her, looking down at Maka. He got closer to her face and Maka looked up innocently at those wine colored eyes that made her heart beat uncontrollably.

"Maka...be mine." It sounded more like a statement than a question but Maka wasn't angry, not at all. She actually she wanted to hear those words, ever since Soul first placed his lips on her for the very first time yesterday.

She found someone who liked her _for_ _her_. She still didn't understand what someone like Soul would see in a girl like her. But she wasn't going to question or challenge it. She would just take it slow with him for now. She didn't want to rush things or fall in love with him too fast and, in the worst case scenario, suffer from a nasty heartbreak.

It's not like she's thinking Soul is gonna break her heart in the future, he doesn't look like the type of guy to do that, but Maka didn't' want to be naive into this. She wants to be prepared for the worst so she won't suffer as bad. It's sad that it was that way, but that's life.

On a more positive note, Maka feels a strong connection every time she's with Soul, she feels comfortable with him. It was as though she could talk with him for hours on end and never get bored. She silently prays that she and Soul's relationship will blossom into something beautiful in the future.

"Yes." Maka answered him blissfully.

_Maybe…she could be happy._

* * *

_PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME IF I GAVE YOU SO MANY FEELS! _(つд｀)

_I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please Comment, Fav, all that junky joo!_

**_DEMI QUOTE TIME!_**

"Love is louder than the pressure to be perfect"- Demi Lovato

-NQ


End file.
